1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing machine, and more particularly to a processing machine that includes the functions of mounting press and grinding for metallographic analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
As usual, the operator must form multiple samples by mounting press before metallographic analysis. The samples are detached one after one after being shaped. Continually, the samples are ground on a grind machine one after one. However, the processes of forming the samples, detaching the samples and grind the samples one by one are complicated and take a lot of time and needs to be simplified.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional processes for forming a sample and grinding the sample before metallographic analysis.